Kingdom Hearts: Lets Just Live
by Onethirteen113
Summary: Now onto his fourth world, Sora continues search for Kairi when he comes across a group of huntsman who are willing to help him. (Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Mask of Light, though you don't have to read it to know whats going on.)
1. Starting out Again

(Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Mask of Light, but you don't have to read it to know whats going on.)

Coming out of the portal, Sora finds himself in yet another forest. He looks down to his hands to confirm he is back to his regular appearance and no longer a robot of any kind. Now, where to begin with this world? The question answers itself as Sora hears what sounded like a fight going on nearby. He rushes in the direction of the sound to find multiple neoshadow heartless. That isn't the thing that catches his attention though, it was the four people fighting them.

The first was a girl with short black hair with red tips, a red cloak, and fought with what looked to be a mechanical scythe. The second was a guy with blonde hair and armoured up similar to a knight. To go along with this, he also had a traditional looking sword and shield. The third was a girl with mostly pink attire with some white and dark blue thrown in, who carried a mechanical looking hammer. The last was a boy with long black hair, dressed in green, and carried two green pistols with blades attached to the bottom of the barrels.

"What kinda grimm are these? We've never seen them before." The knight asked as he blocked one of the neoshadows attacks with his shield.

"I don't know. I never encountered any grimm like these before. In fact, I don't think anyone has fought anything like these things before." Green answers.

"It doesn't matter. They're still grimm and they're still a threat so lets take them out." Red exclaims. Right after she says this, more neoshadows spawn around the group, surrounding them.

"Yeah! More to smash!" pink exclaims.

"Glad to see your excited Nora, but the fact remains that we are probably all going to die!" Knight yells at her. A neoshadow lunges at the two, so Sora decides to make his entrance, summoning Kingdom Key and leaping over to it and striking it, defeating it, and landing with the others.

"Don't worry. We can defeat them." Sora assures.

"Wha? Where did you come from?" Red asks.

"Get back to it later." Green quickly says before everyone else readys for battle. Sora fights his group of neoshadows with just basic slashes and jabs and the fight is over very quickly. For the others, not so much but they do hold their own. After the fight is over they all regroup.

"Who are you?" Red asks.

"I'm Sora, and who might you all be?" Sora asks.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Red says.

"Jaune Arc." Knight says.

"Nora Valkerie." Pink says.

"Lie Ren." Green says. "Do you know anything about those weird grimm that attacked us?"

"Those are the heartless." Sora quickly explains.

"Hmmm, never heard of a heartless type of grimm before." Jaune says.

"Grimm?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, you know how grimm have those bone like masks for faces. These guys don't also, sometimes they'd sink into the ground into dark pools of something. Wasup with that?" Nora says. 'I wonder if these grimm are related to the heartless in some way?' Sora thinks.

"So, Sora, what are you doing far from the kingdoms?" Ruby asks.

"I'm looking for a friend that got lost." Sora replies.

"Oh, how so?" Ruby asks.

"The circumstances are really complicated. Even I don't get some of it. What are you guys doing out here?" Sora asks.

"You know about the fall of beacon?" Jaune asks, the tone going downward from light hearted to serious.

"Uh, no?" Sora responds. The four shoot him a look saying 'are you serious?'

"Where I'm from, we don't, uh, get news that often." Sora adds. the group seem to by that and continue.

"One of the primary huntsman academy's, Beacon, was attacked and fell during the Vital festival." Ren explains.

"We think they are going to hit Haven academy over in Mistal, so we are going over to help stop them!" Nora exclaims. Sora pretended that this all made sense to him.

"Hey, why don't you come with us?" Ruby asks. "You might find your friend along the way."

"That sounds good. Its always better to travel with friends." Sora accepts.

"We're gonna have to get back to work on the team name." Nora deflates.

"Team name?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, we're team RNJR! Took me awhile to arrange the first letters of our names to make something cool!" Nora says.

"I suggested RNJR, you suggested JNRR." Ren deadpans.

"Irrelevant. Now I have to work an S in there." Nora complains.

"Don't worry about it. RNJR sounds like a nice team name, you should keep it the way it is." Sora says, not wanting to cause trouble. He did admit that the way the team names were constructed were pretty cool, and that he would have to do that with his friends when he got back, if the chance arose.

"Should we get going now?" Ren asks.

"Of coarse!" Nora exclaims. The group begin walking through the forest, towards Mistal.


	2. Tipping Points

The group had stopped off at a village to rest for the night, and before long, they were back on the road towards Mistral. It was a few hours in when the five came across what seemed like a village.

"That's strange I didn't think we would be hitting a village for a few days." Jaune said with some confusion. Nora, who was on a wood pole looking at the village, then spoke up.

"Are those buildings... damaged?" the team began looking at each other for a few seconds with concerned faces when Jaune spoke up

"We should search for survivors." Then everyone instinctively ran into the village. Sora looked inside of one of the buildings to find it completely empty no broken building materials no furniture nothing. It was very strange to say the least.

"Anything?" he heard Ruby say

"Nothing over here." He then heard Nora respond. Sora then decided to leave the building to head back to the group.

"No one over here either." He hears Jaune say as he gets back to the group.

"It almost seems like the town was abandoned." Ren spoke up.

"What could cause them to leave?" Sora asks. Everyone then moves to another section of the village when Nora yells

"I think I found something." Everyone moves to her position when she uncovers some plant off a sign.

"Oniyuri... Never heard of it." She says after she fully uncovers it.

"Mean either." Jaune adds.

"I have." Ren speaks. "You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day it could maybe even become its own kingdom. Many thought it would be the future... I know my parents did."

"Do you know what happened?" Sora asks.

"What always happens." Ren answers.

"The grimm." Jaune answers.

"Not just anyone." Ren says. 'That makes sense, like how there are many types of heartless.' Sora thinks. 'Must have been something like a Darkside or demontide with how bad this sounds.'

"One?" Ruby questions.

"Come on. Lets just get through here. This place gives me the creeps." Jaune says. Sora couldn't agree more. So the group leaves to another section of the village.

As they are making their way through Ren stops in his tracks and signals the rest to stop. He hears something approaching so he takes out storm flower, which signals the rest of team RNJR and Sora to do the same with their own weapons.

Suddenly a man, long brown hair in a braid, cloaked in a brown coat, jumps from over one of the buildings to right in front of the five. They hear a click and suddenly two blades form around the man's arms symbolizing he is going to attack. He makes a beeline for Ruby, but is then stopped by Ren who begins slashing and shooting at him until he is kicked away. Then he starts attacking Ruby until Jaune attempts to intervene. The man plants himself on Jaune's shield and looks at him with fascination. Sora attempts to attack, put the man dodges causing Sora to attack Jaune's shield. Nora moves in only for the man to hop on her hammer and hop away, smashing into a nearby building. When the dust clears, it reveals the man isn't even fazed.

"We're not looking for a fight." Jaune yells

"Who are you?" Ren then asks. The man's smiles and jumps down from his crater.

"Who I am matters not to you or you..." The man says pointing at Ren and Nora before pausing and saying "Well you do interest me." He points to Jaune. The man quickly realizes the mistake and says "no, I only matter to you." He then points past Jaune to Ruby

"Me?" she asks. The man then begins laughing manically

"You haven't the slightest clue, do you." He says "Oh how exciting this must be."

"What do you want?" Ruby says with clear indication she just wanted to get this over with.

"The rose has thorns, my little flower I'm here to whisk you away with me."

"Well what if she doesn't want to go with you." Nora says moving in front of Ruby. The man slumps a little

"Well... I'll take her." He replies back. Then Jaune moves in.

"We're not going to let you do that." He says

"Good." The man says, and then moves with almost sonic speeds behind Jaune to attack

"Jaune!" Ren yells then fires his submachine pistols at Jaune's shield causing them to ricochet of the shield at toward the attacker. He then hops atop Jaune's shield and kicks Ruby away. He then bounces off Sora's keyblade and begins heading for Nora. Then Ruby loads some electricity dust into Crescent Rose and fires. The shot hits Nora. The attacker stops in his tracks and then begins laughing while turning his back to Nora.

"Well isn't that Ironic." He says while unknown to him Nora was getting back up looking quite supercharged.

"How?" Sora whispers.

"Its her semblance." Jaune whispers back.

The man gets the sense that something is wrong and looks behind himself. Seconds before the man is able to see her, Nora moves at fast speeds behind the attacker and slams her hammer onto him. This creates loads of dust that is sent up into the air preventing the group to see. When it clears, it is seen that Nora's hammer was blocked by... a tail?!

"Woah!" Sora exclaims.

"Surprise." The man says before kicking Nora to the side and then jumping onto another building removing his coat so the five could get a good look at his tail.

"He's... a Faunus." Ren says

"What is this about, the white fang? Roman Torchwick?" Ruby asks

"Man, you guys really don't make this easy for newcomers." Sora thinks out loud to himself. 'Then again, what else is new.'

"Plastic soldiers and pawns. My heart only belongs to a goddess." The man says

"Cinder." Ruby says with anger

"Only in her wildest dreams." He says before jumping down and engaging in a skirmish with the five, batting away Ruby's scythe and primarily fighting her. He attempts to sting Ren multiple times while knocking away Jaune, Nora, and Sora. Sora wanted to use some of his more powerful ability's, but everyone was getting to close to Tyrian that they ran the risk of friendly fire. After awhile, he knocks everyone away and approaches Ruby, intent to deliver the killing blow. Sora decides this is the time to go full out on Tyrian. Just as he was about to strike Ruby with his tail, Another man, grey clothes, dark red cape, black hair, and a big sword comes through the wall at sonic speeds and defends from the tail strike.

Sora remains still, not sure if this newcomer is a friend or an enemy. He observes as Ruby recognizes the man who saved her

"Hey." he smiles at her. It is clear that this guy is a friend.


	3. A Much Needed Talk

The man named Qrow had fought with Tyrian alone. At one point Nora and Ren attempted to help with Sora and Jaune readying to come in after them only for the two to be knocked away and told off my Qrow to stay back. From that point onwards everyone just watched the fight except for Ruby who actively disobeyed her uncles command. This indirectly caused Qrow to be injured cause the battle to come to a complete stop. Except for the part where Ruby cut off Tyrian's tail making him retreat.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?" She asks as Qrow falls to his knees.

"I'll be fine. He just grazed me." Qrow responds.

"Who was that guy?" Nora quickly asks.

"How did you get here?" Ren adds.

"Why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asks.

"Uncle Qrow, what's going on?" Ruby finally asks. After a small pause Qrow asks.

"What's your favourite fairy tail?" He then passes out. Ren checks for his pulse.

"He's still alive. We should get out of here." He says. Sora helps Jaune carry Qrow outside the village where the five make a fire by the time Qrow wakes up. When he does, he tells them a story of a man and four maidens and of how they posses magic. 'Magic isn't a norm here. Got it.' Sora mentally checks himself. He also tells of people who hunted the maidens for the soul purpose of gaining their power.

Everyone looks shocked at the revelation. For Sora though, he was used to situations like these but given how everyone else wasn't he decided to simply look shocked. Sora was a good actor... he thought. Turns out it wouldn't matter because everyone is fixated on Qrow.

"Really, no questions?" He asks.

"Of coarse we have questions, this is just... a lot to take in." Jaune answers.

"Sure. Of coarse." Qrow simply replies.

"So these... maidens. They're powerful fighters, that don't need dust to use magic?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah." Qrow replies.

"And there are four of them?" Nora asks.

"Yup. Always."

"Which mean that whenever one of them dies, the power transfers to someone, a female, that they care about?" Ren asks.

"Who ever was in their thoughts last. Important distinction." Qrow corrects. "Best option is someone we can trust. Requardless their souls become combined, in a way."

"Thats what you were trying to do to Pyrrha." Jaune says more than asks. "The night the tower fell. You were trying to turn her into one of them."

"The previous fall maiden, Amber, had been attacked. She was young, inexperienced. And her assailant who we now know as Cinder some how managed to steal some of her power but not all of it. We were afraid that if we didn't do something, the rest would go to her as well." Qrow explains.

"So you forced it on Pyrrha." Jaune accuses.

"We didn't force anything." Qrow says. "We explained the situation and gave her a choice and she chose. You were there, you heard her." Jaune can only turn his back to him after this. "

"One more thing." Sora brings up. "Do we know a specific reason why four powerful people are just walking around? I mean there has to be some other purpose besides power, right?"

"Yes in fact. The maidens can open a vault station in each school. Fall for Beacon, Spring for Haven, Winter for Atlas, and Summer for Shade." Qrow explains.

"Whats-" Ren begins to ask but is stopped by Ruby.

"That guy, Tyrian, Why was he after me?" She asks.

"Well you definitely painted a target on your back with what you did at Beacon. I told you having silver eyes was a rare trait, and the fact that your someone that was able to use them seems to upset some very powerful people. Not many people know about the silver eyes but those that do aren't very happy that one has surfaced."

"I don't know about the silver eyes. What are they?" Sora asks.

"Those born with silver eyes are some how able to defeat grimm by simply looking them down. Ridiculous I know, but a dragon is frozen on top Beacon tower, curtesy of Ruby." Qrow says.

"I don't even know how I did it." Ruby explains. "One moment I was on top Beacon with Cinder and the dragon and the next everything was white."

"Thats why I've been keeping an eye on you. I wanted to make sure you were safe." Qrow says. "All fo you."

"Well then, why hot just travel with us? It seems like that would have been way easier?" Ruby asks.

"He was using you as bait." Jaune answers for him.

"I wouldn't put it like that... its complicated." Qrow sheepishly answers.

"What is all of this? Ruby's being hunted, the schools are being attacked, all for what? What is the point of all of this Would you just tell us whats going on?!" Jaune exclaims.

Qrow sighs. "Would you sit down. Your stressin me out kid." Jaune does so. "This also answers the question I know you have." Qrow points to Ren "Not many people are super religious these days. This worlds been around for a long time. Long enough for people sho have created dozens of gods. But if you believe Ozpin, two of them are actually real. They were brothers. The god of light, spent his time creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had different ideas of how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. At night, his brother would wake to see the things the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brothers creations the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine all that he could do to rid Remnant of life. But life always returned. So one night the younger brother went and made something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything."

"The creatures of grimm." Ruby answers.

"You guessed it." Qrow replies. "The older brother had finally had enough. He knew their feud couldn't last like this forever. He proposed they make one final creation. Together. Something they could both be proud of. Their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow. The path of light, or the path of darkness. And that is how humanity came to be."

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Sora asks.

"Well, thats the kicker. See the four gifts to mankind; Creation, destruction, knowledge and choice aren't just metaphorical. Each of them exists in a physical form, left behind by the gods before they abandoned Remnant. And each of them is extraordinarily powerful if someone were to collect all four, they'd be able to change the world. And thats exactly what the enemy wants. The four relics are hidden in the vaults inside the schools and can only be opened by their respective maiden. The huntsman academy's not only train generations of huntsman as protecters, but they also serve to guard the relics from her grasp." So yeah, theres that."

"Her. You mean Salem?" Ruby asks.

"Thats right." Qrow says. "Not much is known about her and quite frankly, thats not what matters. What matters right now is that she wants the relics. And if she gets them, its not going to end well."

"Okay, so lets say we believe all of this..." Jaune starts off. "There really is this crazy evil being that is behind these attacks, not just some thugs trying to become powerful. Why doesn't the world know? Why isn't Atlas going after them? Or Mistral?"

"And why shouldn't we be more in a hurry to get to Haven? Shouldn't we be giving them a message? What if they're next?" Nora exclaims.

"Look, the headmaster over there saw what happened at Beacon. He's not dumb, he'll be on his guard. Besides, it takes time to mobilize forces like that. You really think they planned that attack on Beacon overnight? And to answer your question, its the same reason we keep quite about the maidens. I if the whole world knew about the relics, about Salem, there would be chaos. We would have another great war on our hands and this time, you'd have to fight." Qrow explains. "Look, I had the same questions too. Ozpin always put his foot down, we can't cause a panic. I can't tell you how many times I heard that. Salems smart, she works from the shadows, using others to get what she wants so when it comes to placing blame, we can only point at each other. She's trying to divide us, humanity. So far she's done a pretty damn good job."

"Alright. So what should we do?" Ruby asks.

Qrow chuckles a this. " I don't really know. Ozpin has put a lot of faith and trust into the headmasters. Like I said, the schools are an important part in stopping Salem. Atlas is going to be on high alert and Vacuo is well... Vacuo. It will be hard to hire thieves and scoundrels to fight against other thieves and scoundrels. Take that, that in the fact that Cinder and crew claim to be from Haven. I think its likely the next target. So, we're on our way to the headmaster. Haven't heard from him in awhile, even before the attack. But I'm hoping he has the answers." Qrow then gets up. "Alright, I think it's time you kids got some sleep."

"Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah?"

"This is a lot to take in and it all sounds crazy. But... I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. Because I trust you. But why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you just... travel with us instead of all this secrecy? And and..." Ruby trails off.

"Look, this has nothing to do with trust. Its a long story, okay." Qrow responds. Sora makes a mental note to watch him, unaware that Qrow already made one of him a day ago.

"Seriously? Now your done telling us story's." Nora asks. Qrow then goes on to tell how he got his name and the reason he never let anyone get close to the fight with Tyrian. His semblance was bad luck. He then walks away.

"Where are you going?" Ren asks.

"Takin a walk." Qrow replies.

"There's nothing else you wanna tell us?" Ruby asks.

"Not to tonight." Qrow says. The four get out their sleeping bags while Sora sets up to sleep on a tree. Maybe the next day would be better. He thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Kuroyuri

**Answer to a guests question: Sora could actually wipe the floor with Tyrian he just didn't because he ran the risk of friendly fire since everyone else was getting too close. Also it would be kinda boring of Sora just won all the time after beating Xehanort.**

The group of five awoke at dawn to hear the sound of intense coughing. Everyone turns to find the coughing coming from Qrow who is set up on another tree. Ruby quickly makes her way over to him to find the blood coming from his cut is now blue.

"Well... thats unfortunate." Qrow mutters before passing out.

"Oh no. What do we do!" Ruby begins freaking out.

"Sora, Nora! We'll grab some sticks to make a stretcher. Ren, Ruby, stay with Qrow. We'll get him to a village to be treated." Jaune commands. Everyone does as the knight asks. The three gathered strong sticks to use while Ruby found and extra large cloth to use os the bed piece. Once the stretcher had been constructed, the group hoisted Qrow onto it and Ruby and Jaune each took a side in carrying him.

As everyone headed out they went at a slightly quickened pace. It was a few hours in the journey when the group came into a fork in the road.

"Just hold on uncle Qrow." Ruby silently pleads.

"Tai... she's not... coming... Tai." Qrow mutters.

"He's getting worse." Jaune says.

"How much farther?" Ruby asks.

"We gotta be close." Nora says.

"With out the map there's no way of knowing." Ren says.

"If we could find some high ground, I'm sure it would help." Sora says.

"I feel like we're close to something." Ren assures. It is then that they notice the fork.

"What is it?" Ruby asks. Ren runs up to the sign in the middle. Nora follows him.

"Hey! Mistral! We're on the right path!" She exclaims. She then takes notice of another sign. "Oh."

"What is it?" Sora asks from behind them.

"Its nothing." Ren answers almost to quickly.

"Does it say how close?" Ruby asks.

"No. And it looks like the path takes us up through the mountains." Ren says.

"Thats good isn't it. From there we can see if there are any villages nearby that can help." Sora says.

"Sora, I don't know if all of us can make that climb." Jaune brings down the mood. Ruby then runs up to join the group.

"Okay, then what about this place?" She asks pointing to a sign. "Kuro- Kuroyuri. Can we get help there?"

"That village was destroyed years ago." Ren says.

"But if it takes us around the mountains its the best bet we've got." Jaune says.

"It will take too long." Ren says.

"The town would have had a doctor right? Maybe we can scavenge for medicine." Ruby suggests.

"Right." Sora agrees.

"We're not going to find anything we just have to press on!" Ren sharply replies. Silence.

"Ren, why are you acting-" Jaune starts.

"We can split up." Nora interrupts. "Ren and I can cut through the mountains while you, Sora, and Ruby take Qrow around through the village."

"No, we're supposed to stick together. We keep each other safe." Jaune replies

"We don't have time for safe." Nora says. "If we make it to Mistral we'll bring back help. If we don't well at least have a better view of the land. Up there we can see if theres somewhere else we can go." The sound of Qrow's coughing draws everyones attention for a second.

"Okay." Jaune agrees. He then gives Ren a hug. "Just take care of each other."

"We always have." Nora says. Ruby and Jaune then pick Qrow back up and watch as Nora and Ren leave on the path to Mistral before leaving with Sora themselves.

"They're gonna be fine, Jaune." Ruby assures.

"You don't know that." Jaune replies.

"Have a little faith Jaune. They can handle themselves weather its with Grimm or heartless." Sora assures.

"Maybe." Jaune can only say. They then continue on in silence.

Eventually the group arrive at a very run down looking village. Kuroyuri.

"Oh man." Jaune mutters.

"Come on." Ruby says. As the group move through, they experience more the fallen villages has to offer. Sora would have to put this down as probably the creepiest place he'd ever been, even including Halloween town and the real of darkness. Halloween town was pretty fun and still had fun loving Zombies and things around those lines to hang out with. The realm of darkness was certainly up there, but Sora found that places that were once inhabited by people, but were abandoned felt more unsettling then just nothing. No one ever lived in the realm of darkness besides Aqua for awhile and the heartless.

"Any of these places look like a pharmacy?" Ruby asks.

"Its honestly hard to tell." Jaune responds.

"Ren really didn't want to come here, did he?" Ruby continues.

"Uh, didn't seem so." Jaune says.

"Do you know why?" Ruby asks.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Jaune says. The group then places the injured Qrow near a tree around the centre of the village before looking through some of the individual buildings for any kind of medicine. After around an hour the group reconvenes at the tree.

"Nothing." Jaune sighs.

"We should get back to Qrow." Ruby says. As the three look over him they here howling sound in the distance. Jaune quickly goes for his sword and turns around to find a singular shadow heartless.

"Thats just a shadow. They're the weakest of the heartless and aren't a problem to take out." Sora says before walking over to the lone heartless and destroy it with one swing of his keyblade.

"And that howl was far off. Weather it is heartless or grimm, it won't be a problem." Ruby assures.

"I know. Just, Ren and Nora are still out there." Jaune responds. Ruby then gets up from checking Qrow and slowly walks towards the two boys.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"What? Why?" Sora responds.

"This is all my fault." She says. "I should have never dragged you guys into this."

"You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come." Jaune says.

"But Sora didn't." Ruby says.

"I did. I said I would travel with you while looking for my friend." Sora responds.

"But you didn't know about Tyrian, about-"

"Ruby. We lost... we lost Pyrrha. You lost her too. And Penny, and your team and in a way your sister. But your still here. Despite everything you lost, and everything you could still lose you chose to come out here because you felt like you could make a difference. You didn't drag us along. You gave us the courage to follow you." Jaune says. Sora smiles at Jaunes words.

"No matter what trouble your in, your friends will have your back." Sora tells her.

"Thanks Jaune. You too Sora." Ruby smiles. As the group were getting their spirits back up, little did they know (or in Sora's case, he forgot for the moment) heartless travel in groups and there were many more, hiding in the shadows, ready to strike.

**Question for the audience: Which heartless types should appear in the next chapter?**


	5. No Safe Haven

**Note: I know I said you don't have to read the other stories to understand this, and while this is technically true, you may wanna read the other stories to understand whats going on in this chapter better.**

The eyes watching Jaune, Ruby, and Sora steadily increases as more shadows begin to spawn all around them. The shadows them converge on each other and combined to form a demon tower.

"What the heck is that?" Ruby asks.

"A demon tide." Sora answers as he summons his keyblade. This will be a good chance to try the keychain given to him by Vakama, Sora thinks.

He switches the keychain and the keyblade transforms itself. (hope your a Bionicle fan for this, otherwise, good luck) The guards around the handles look like the toa nuva's shoulder armour but shortened, the shaft was made up of many gears linked together and held in place by 2 small rods. And finally the teeth was of a Hau (Jaller's mask). This keyblade is called Ki-matua.

"Great, now they can combine." Jaune grunts as he readies his sword and shield while Ruby readies her scythe. Many Neoshadows spawn around the group.

"I'll handle the demon tower. You guys take care of everything else." Sora says before leaping into action, wildly slashing at the demon tide while Ruby dashed towards the neoshadows. Meanwhile, Jaune stayed behind to protect Qrow from some surrounding Neoshadows. The demon tide begins moving around, knocking Sora back as it erratically flys around and occasionally diggs into the ground and back up again. It hits Sora a few times from this before Sora can retaliate. His keyblade transforms into a launcher loaded with some sort of sphere looking projectiles (zamor launcher). Sora begins firing these off at the demon tide, breaking some shadows off of it. Some of them survive but are easily taken out by Ruby who is alternating between fighting Neoshadows and surviving shadows faster than the eye can see, leaving only a trail of rose petals in her wake.

After awhile of this, Sora transforms his keyblade again into what could almost be mistaken for a keyblade glider. The craft was very boxy with tiny wings and a seat located at the back of the bulk. Most notably, the zamour launcher was integrated into the craft (The Rockoh t3). Sora uses this to completely lay waste to most of the shadows making up the demon tide. It the retreats into the ground before it can be destroyed. Sora lands and converts the Rockoh back to Ki-matua just as Ruby defeats the last heartless.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Jaune says. A loud screech is heard before Nora and Ren run into the village.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asks.

"Did you hear that noise? What was that!" Jaune exclaims. Ren then falls to his knees as the group heres something getting closer to them.

"No." Ren mutters.

"Ren! What is it!" Ruby exclaims.

"Wait. Do you guys hear that?" Jaune asks.

"Ren?" Nora whispers. A large looking grimm with the body of a horse with some kind of twisted rider fused to its back rounds the corner of one of the buildings, showing itself to all. The rider has several arrows and other weapons plunged into its back. It painfully sits up and begins screeching at the group.

The group opens fire on the beast with Sora casting firaga along with them, hoping to explain away that the keyblade is also a gun should anyone ask. The beast seems to be largely uneffected by the fire and charges the group, knocking them back to the area where Qrow is. Sora, however, manages to airstep past the grimm before it knocks him back and now has a clear shot on its back. He begins to lock on as many projectiles with his shot-lock as he can. As he is locking one, Jaune manages to grab Qrow with the help of Ren's semblance and escort him out if harms way. Just as Jaune and Qrow are safely out of reach of the grimm, Sora achieves the maximum capacity of projectiles to fire. He fires and 20 orbs of light at the beast and they all hit it square in the back.

Nora joins in on the fun, firing her grenades a the grimm's right side and distracting it more. The thing uses its arms, which can apparently stretch, to knock out Nora and Ruby. Before Sora can do something about it, the demon tide returns from the ground. Now having replenished itself, it begins focusing its attack on Sora, knocking him around with its body. Sora casts multiple thunderaga spells to damage it and again more shadow heartless fall from its body. Sora easily defeats the shadows with a simple swing of his keyblade. Once the majority of shadows are defeated, he focuses on the demon tide again, this time he begins jumping up and slashing it whenever possible. After awhile of this he switches his keyblade to "Memory" and form changes it into its plasma pistol mode and opens fire. He occasionally hits the grimm the rest of RNJR are dealing with if the angle is good.

However when he does this, the grimm fully extends its arms and begins spinning around, knocking everyone down, including Sora. The demon tide takes advantage of this and hits Sora multiple times until he is able to recover. He casts curaga and gets ready to continue the fight. He casts blizzara around the time the demon tide burrows into the ground, freezing some of the heartless that comprised of it and somehow stopping its burrowing. This seemed to cause it a great deal of pain so it separated the dead heartless off its body and continued to burrow.

Once it resurfaced, Sora gets an idea. He changes his keyblade to "Sigma Matrix" and form changes it for the first time. Where the golden metal blade used to be, now extended a glowing purple chain mace. (Basically G1 Megatron's mace) and he began beating the demon tide from quite an impressive range. After this goes on the tide begins to burrow again to try to attack Sora from below. Sora then quickly shot-locks as much as he can and fires. The heartless parts that he hits all turn to solid metal. Sora takes the opportunity to charge the ride and slash it right in half, finally defeating it.

Sora looks over to the others to see the others recovering from fighting the grimm, but its still standing. Sora auickly makes his way over to the group and readies himself. He also notices Ren is disarmed of his blade guns and has only a small dagger.

"Ren. Jaune and I can take care of its arms." Ruby says.

"I'll take care of the horse." Nora adds.

"And I'll take care of the rest." Ren says.

"And I'll take care to make sure its not moving while you guys do so." Sora adds. The group splits off with Ruby firing at the grimm to get its attention. It attacks but its arm is soon pinned to the ground by Rubys scythe. A similar thing happens with Jaune though he has Rens help. Sora casts blizzara on the horses legs to minimize its struggling. Nora then leaps of a building and delivers and painful slam to the horses head, causing the rider to screech in anguish.

Ren then slowly walks up the beast and begins slowly severing its arms. He then slashes its stomach and finally, cuts of its head. The grimm then evaporates into a large body of smoke. After awhile, Ruby quickly runs to check on Qrow.

"Guys! I think I hear something!" Jaune exclaims.

"Is it that?" Sora asks, pointing to something in the sky.

"Those are airships! We can use them to get to Mistral!" Nora exclaims. After the airships land and they take Qrow in everyone begins to board. Everyone except Sora.

"Sora, aren't you coming?" Ruby asks.

"No. My friend is till out there and I have to find her. I made a promise to her, I need to keep it." Sora says.

"Oh. I see." Ruby sadly says. "I was kinda hoping you'd stick around and help us out with whatever came next."

"I'll be back. I promise you." Sora says.

Ruby chuckles at this. "You better. How else am I going to get this back from you." She hands him a keychain with her rose symbol. "It could decorate your weapon nicely. Anyway, I got to go. Qrow doesn't have much time. Good luck!" She exclaims as she leaves on the airship. The others wave to him as they take off. Once they're out of sight, Sora opens another portal. 'This has got to be the world. I can feel it.' Sora thinks as he steps through.

**Next: Kingdom Hearts: The protecter. **


End file.
